My Friend My Mate
by allthingsmagical
Summary: When witches and wizards come of age some come into their inheritance, Harry is shocked to learn he is to come into his, what he will be and who is his mate Harry is surprised to discover when he wakes up in his true form and next to them on the morning of his birthday. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This is a Birthday story for the great Marksmom. Hope you like it. x**_

_**This story will have seven chapters a chapter a day. This is also not only my first Harry/George pairing but also my first creature fic.**_

_**Summary: When witches and wizards come of age some come into their inheritance, Harry is shocked to learn he is to come into his, what he will be and who is his mate Harry is surprised to discover when he wakes up in his true form and next to them on the morning of his birthday. Knowing he has always loved him as a friend, it is helping reunite two long lost lovers that help Harry realise the love he felt for his mate was more than just close friendship.**_

_**Warning 1: Malexmale. Warning 2: Creature fic. Warning 3: Mpreg.**_

_**I apologise for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Severus Snape was pacing in the Headmasters office. Two hours ago he had arrived back from telling Voldemort what he was told to tell him. All year him and Minerva looked after the school as Albus was out hunting for the horcruxes that would once and for all kill Voldemort.

Albus knew besides the one Voldemort didn't know he made which was still inside Harry there was one more left and that was at the caves where he used to go when he was in the orphanage. Harry had gone to the headmaster's office that night and together he, Harry and Albus planned.

Severus had to go to Voldemort telling him he had learned of Albus' plan to go to the cave. They knew that if Voldemort knew he was heading to the caves with Harry then Voldemort himself would go there as he wanted to be the one to kill Harry.

Severus turned when he heard a crack and saw Harry on the floor of the office crying and clinging onto Albus' lifeless body. "Potter what happened?"

"Just as Professor Dumbledore said. He came alone. We already got rid of the fake horcrux; Kreacher came and gave us the real one. He took the fake one off us and was surprised when we stabbed the real one because when I stabbed it he cast the killing curse on me. But it just knocked me out sir. The curse killed the horcrux not me."

"What happened then Potter?"

"When I came to Professor Dumbledore was leaning over me asking how I was, we both looked over and Voldemort was just getting to his feet, Dumbledore explained his plan to Voldemort, he got angry and killed him... he killed him sir."

"We knew Albus hadn't got long left Potter with the curse in his hand. He had days, weeks at the most. Did the dark lord go when he killed Albus?" When Harry continued to stare at Albus' body Severus placed his hands on Harry's forearms. "Potter... Harry?"

Harry looked up. "I killed him sir. When he killed Professor Dumbledore he started laughing, said I was next. Our wands connected just like in the graveyard back in fourth year, only this time I was stronger my spell went all the way to the end as soon as it hit the tip of his wand it flew from his hand where I caught it. Sir there is no body, he just turned to dust that swept away with the wind."

"You did it Harry. You are free. We all are."

Harry choked out a sob and dropped against Severus who just held him there as he turned to look at the portraits in the office. "I need you to get every Professor in here now and Poppy."

* * *

The next few weeks was the worst Harry had ever been through, he had letters every day, people watching him, wanting to know what happened, after he had been declared a clean bill of health from Poppy Harry tried to get on with the last few weeks of his sixth year, for all the good it did him he would have been better just leaving.

It was the day after Albus' funeral two weeks later that Harry got a surprise. He had just come back from sitting by the lake when sixth Slytherins circled him. "Can you move?" Harry asked.

"Please?" he added when none of them did.

"How did you do it Potter?"

Before Harry could say anything a new voice spoke up. "I told you to leave Potter alone. You want to know what happened then read the papers; he has already told the press everything."

As Slytherins started to part Harry saw who had spoken, although he didn't need to see him to know who it was. The other Slytherins merely nodded at Draco before leaving.

"I have been waiting to catch you on your own." Draco said when they were alone.

"Why?"

"To thank you. I can finally be who I want to be, not having to do things afraid of getting it wrong which would have resulted in me losing my parents. I never wanted to kill Dumbledore."

"I know Malfoy. If I was you and it were my parents that got threatened I would have done the same."

Draco nodded. "I er. I told all the Slytherins to leave you alone obviously some haven't taken the hint. Uncle Severus told me everything."

"What is it you want Malfoy?"

Draco sighed and held out his hand. "To start again. Please?"

Harry stared at the hand for a few seconds before slowly taking the hand and shaking it.

Draco smiled. "Thank you."

When they both started to make their way inside they started talking again. "Will you be coming back next year then Potter?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well some wizards or witches come into their inheritance at seventeen, depending on what it is, some have already left."

"Really? Ron or Hermione haven't come into theirs, if they had they would have said."

"Not everyone has them Potter. I know I will come into mine when I turn seventeen, thing is unlike most I already know what mine is."

"And that is?"

Draco stopped and smirked. "Veela. I only hope my mate is a male."

"I wonder what I will be?"

"Can't you have a look through your family history? Surely there is plenty of stuff like that in the vaults your parents left you."

"There probably is, but the only vaults I have access to are the ones with the money in them. Others I can't touch until I am seventeen."

"Looks like you will just have to wait and see then Potter." and with that Draco walked on ahead leaving Harry standing there with a lot to think about. He knew one thing for sure. If he did come into his inheritance at the age of seventeen he was coming back to finish his final year. After all he had been through he was not going to let something like his inheritance, if he did have one, to stop him from coming to the one place he felt was home.

* * *

Three days after Draco's birthday Harry went to see him and frowned when he saw that Draco was surrounded by over thirty students when he heard Draco cry out in pain he shoved his way through the crowd. "Oi leave him alone...Malfoy?"

Draco looked up and Harry saw that Draco had changed a lot, he was no longer too thin he had filled out more his eyes glowed, Harry felt drawn to him and couldn't help but reach out and touch Draco on the shoulder. "You have come into your inheritance."

"I have. Severus should have a potion ready for me by this afternoon that will stop people fawning all over me wanting to not only touch me but do other things as well." he said and jumped forwards before turning round. "Smith leave my arse alone."

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away from the crowd. "Will it be like this with me?"

"It depends on what you will be Harry. If you are veela then yes, others will surround you and want you until you find your mate and bond with him."

"How will you know your mate?"

"I will feel a pull towards him I will send it off in waves when I find them, see them and they will be unable to resist me and me them."

"Well we have two weeks left; at least you have that time to find them."

"They are not at Hogwarts Harry. On the morning of my birthday I waited until the great hall was full and didn't feel a pull to anyone, just a slight twinge so it might be their relation."

"Who was you next to when you felt the twinge?"

"Weasley and his sister."

"Well Ron has five brothers. It could be one of them."

"Could be... I need to know. Harry where will you be going for the summer?"

"Living at the burrow why?"

"Will the Weasley's come and meet you at Kings cross?"

"Some why?"

"Harry can you get all of them to come, please? I need to know."

"Sure. I can ask. I know Charlie is home for the summer and Bill is working at Gringotts now."

"Thank you Harry."

Harry laughed, getting used to this side of Draco was going to take some doing.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermione walk up to him and Draco hand in hand. "You still talking with Malfoy then?"

"Yes. You know he is not at all how we thought he was. You should both get to know him."

"You might have no choice but to Weasley." Draco said.

Ron frowned when he saw him and Harry share a knowing smile. "Okay that is just weird."

Hermione cleared her throat. "I see you are one of the few ones here who has come into their inheritance."

"I am Granger."

"Veela?"

"Yes. It is what I knew though. I was just telling Harry he might have one."

"I don't think Harry will. His mum was muggleborn like me and his dad -"

"Could have been something Granger and Lily could have been his mate."

Hermione seemed to think on what Draco said before turning to her friend. "Harry do you know of any -"

"If there are any books Hermione then I wouldn't see them until I turn seventeen anyway." Harry cut in, knowing where his friend was going. "The only vaults that opened to me where the ones with money in as I needed the money to get things for school."

"What about Remus? Wouldn't he know?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned and hugged Ron. "Genius mate. I'll owl him now." he said and took off up the stairs.

"So..." Draco said looking from Hermione to Ron. "Friends?" he asked his hand out.

* * *

Harry had owled Remus who came up to see him; he told Harry that it is likely he would as Lily was James mate. When Harry asked what his dad was Remus just shook his head. "I am sorry Harry but I promised your parents to let you find out when you come into it and be there for you when you do. I can promise you now though that it is nothing to worry about." he had said.

When it came for the time to go home Harry had met Draco on the train when they were nearing platform nine and three quarters. "Draco?"

Draco looked up and stood when he saw Harry.

"All the Weasley's will be there to meet me."

"Oh thank you Harry."

"You are welcome."

Just then it announced that they were two minutes away from their destination and to make sure they had everything.

When they had arrived Harry stepped off the train and onto the platform and was immediately drawn into a tight hug from Molly. "You need filling up Harry dear I will have food cooking the minute we get back. No more Dursleys for you." she said making Harry laugh.

Harry pulled away from Molly and shook Arthur's hand, then Bill's, Percy's, Fred and George's and frowned. "I thought you said all of you would be here. Where's Charlie?"

"He's ther -oh." Bill said when he saw his brother whose lips were locked with Draco who had his legs around Charlie's waist.

"Charlie!" Molly scolded.

"No Mrs Weasley. Draco came into his inheritance. He is a veela, he felt a twinge when near Ron so we knew it had to be someone Ron was related to."

"Oh that's why you asked us all to come." Arthur said.

"Yes. Sorry."

"No don't be. So... how is the young Malfoy?" Arthur asked.

"He is mine, Ron's and Hermione's friend. He is not at all how he used to be, that was all an act he had to keep up."

* * *

On the eve of Harry's birthday Harry had gone to bed early. Remus had told him he could either sit up and wait for midnight to come or he could do what his dad did, go to bed and see what he would be come morning. Harry decided to do what his dad did and said goodnight to everyone early.

Remus had told the Weasley's what creature Harry would be and that he was going to stay up as long as he could in case Harry woke and needed him. Arthur and Molly went to bed, Molly saying she will be up at the crack of dawn cooking as she know he will be eating well but Bill, Charlie, Fred and George stayed up with Remus.

George looked up at the clock and saw that it was thirty minutes past midnight and stood up. "Anyone want a drink?" he asked.

Charlie who couldn't move as Draco was asleep on him, Draco who had flooed over an hour ago asking Charlie where he was, fell asleep on Charlie's lap. "Please." he whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping blond. Remus and Bill who were playing chess shook their heads.

George looked at his twin to see him nodding and gently shoved him. "Drink or bed?"

Fred blinked himself awake and looked at his twin. "Coffee please."

George nodded and made his way into the kitchen and began making drinks. Two minutes later Remus looked up when he noticed Harry walking down the stairs, his usual short messy black hair long and neat which went right down his back, his ears going to a point, his body filled out more Remus noticed he looked a lot older than he did when he went to bed, a few years older at least.

"Harry?"

When all Harry did was continue to ignore them Remus stood up only to be held back by Bill. "Remus he is asleep."

"We need to wake him. Because he has just come into his inheritance he is searching for his mate." Remus said, watching Harry closely.

"George Harry is here." Fred called as he stood up, watching Harry.

Harry in his sleep like state moved towards Fred and pressed himself up close to him and breathed in.

"What's he doing?" Fred asked.

"Seeing if you are his mate." Remus answered.

After a few seconds Harry moved away and sniffed the air.

"Is he alright?" George asked when he came back into the living room.

Harry in his sleep turned sharply and quickly made his way over to George and buried his face in the red heads neck.

"Just stay still George he is just seeing if you are his mate or not. He will do that to the rest of us and if none of us are his mate then he will see who is his mate at Hogwarts, when he is awake that is." Remus explained.

"Okay." George placed the mugs he was holding down and opened his arms. "Sniff away Harry." he said earning quiet laughs from everyone in the room.

Harry moaned and held George tight burying his face further into his neck. Harry moved forwards causing George to stumble back into the table. **_"Mine!"_ **Harry growled in his sleep.

"Looks like you are Harry's mate. George." Fred said grinning at his twin who didn't know where to put his face.

"Erm. Remus what happens now?"

"You take Harry to bed, just to sleep mind you. And then we can explain it to him in the morning."

George nodded and held onto Harry as he led him upstairs, saying goodnight to everyone.

* * *

_**What do you think? **_

_**Chapter two up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This is a Birthday story for the great Marksmom. Hope you like it. x**_

_**This story will have seven chapters a chapter a day. This is also not only my first Harry/George pairing but also my first creature fic.**_

_**Summary: When witches and wizards come of age some come into their inheritance, Harry is shocked to learn he is to come into his, what he will be and who is his mate Harry is surprised to discover when he wakes up in his true form and next to them on the morning of his birthday. Knowing he has always loved him as a friend, it is helping reunite two long lost lovers that help Harry realise the love he felt for his mate was more than just close friendship.**_

_**Warning 1: Malexmale. Warning 2: Creature fic. Warning 3: Mpreg.**_

_**I apologise for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up and looked down when he felt an arm draped across his waist, not only that he felt a cock, a very hard one, digging in him, Harry moved slightly and gasped when the hardened length slipped between his cheeks.

He looked over his shoulder and saw George behind him fast asleep, or at least he thought it was George. He reached over and touched the sleeping redhead's face who moaned and moved his head where Harry saw a small mark on his neck just under his ear. Yes. This was George.

"George?"

"Hmm. Harry?" George said as he opened his eyes. "Morning."

"Morning, um just a few questions. Why are we in bed together? Why are we both naked? And what happened last night?"

"Okay." George sat up. "What happened last night? We, that is me, Fred, Bill, Charlie and Remus decided to sit up downstairs in case anything happened when you came into your inheritance. You are an elf by the way. You came downstairs, fast asleep, Remus said you were searching for your mate, you started to sniff Fred and then pulled away and when you heard me speak you started on me, shoved me back against the table before declaring me yours."

George looked at Harry who looked confused and pulled his hair around to the front and ran his fingers through it. "Why we are in bed together? After you declared me yours I took you to bed and put you in bed. Why are we both naked? I got undressed and got in beside you and you started to moan and get frustrated, you ripped my pyjama bottoms off me and took your own off and only settled when we were both naked."

"So you are my mate?"

"It looks that way."

"George I am sorry."

"Why? Just be thankful I swing that way Harry." he laughed. George threw back the covers and stood up. "I smell breakfast cooking; Remus said you will be hungry."

"Oh I am." Harry groaned, not being able to take his eyes from George's cock.

"Harry?"

"Mine." Harry answered and hurried over to George.

"I wonder how Harry is this morning." Remus asked as he stopped outside Harry's room.

"Why don't you go in and check on him. He is your honorary godson."

"George is your twin."

Fred nodded and knocked quietly before opening the door and walked in, Remus following. They both stopped at the sight. George stood naked in the middle of the room and Harry on his knees in front of George, his arms wrapped around the redhead, his face buried in the crotch in front of him.

George looked up. "Remus what do I do?"

"Get him dressed and downstairs."

"How? He won't let go."

Fred chucked his twin a blanket and raised his wand. _"Stupefy!"_

Harry dropped and George quickly covered himself with the blanket, making it so the rest of the blanket covered Harry's nakedness.

* * *

Ten minutes later George walked into the kitchen followed closely by an embarrassed Harry.

George chuckled and threw his arm across Harry's shoulder. "I told you Harry you are fine."

"What happened?" Ron asked in between bites of his breakfast.

"Nothing." George said as he sat down next to Harry, picking up different plates and putting what food he wanted on his plate before handing it to Harry who quietly thanked George and took what he wanted.

"Look at your hair Harry." Ron said as he reached out to touch but stopped when Harry moved closer to George.

"Harry will be like this until he and George er... consummate. George has to accept that he is Harry's mate first."

"If I don't?"

"Harry won't die. He will live but he will forever be in pain."

"No. No way. I accept that I am Harry's mate."

"George this is probably for life, don't give up yours just to help me. I will be fine."

"Harry are you kidding?" Fred asked. "You should have seen George's face when you claimed him yours. He didn't know where to put it. I think he was torn between relief, shock because he is your mate and happy because he is. My twin has liked you for a while now."

"Really?" Harry asked looking from Fred to George who nodded.

"Do you both accept it?" Molly asked.

"I do." George said, getting a smile from Harry who also accepted.

"Is this for life Remus?" Molly asked.

"It is. I know you Molly and I know you will be wanting to plan the wedding but with an elf and his mate they don't need a wedding, as soon as the consummate that will make them bonded for life. Some like a wedding."

"How Harry was with me this morning Remus will he calm down once we have bonded?" George asked.

"He will. You will have to speak with Minerva as well Harry for the first year of being bonded you will still feel a strong pull for George should you be away from him for too long."

"George you can always see if you can move in with Harry, just come to the shop when Harry has classes." Fred suggested.

"No you can't do that, you both own that shop and live above it."

"Harry I don't have to live above it just because I own half of it. We will go and talk to Minerva and if she allows it then I will move in with you."

"Won't it seem funny? You both no longer sharing?" Harry asked. "You always do everything together."

"That we do but we always knew it would come to an end when we got married and such."

"But not at nineteen surely."

George stopped eating and excused him and Harry from the table and led Harry outside. "Harry I know you feel awful about this and feel as though you are making it so I have no choice but I do. This is my choice Harry. I have liked you for over a year now. Fred was right I am happy that I am your mate. I accept it Harry because it is what I want, not because it is to help you."

"Really?"

George smiled and cupped Harry's face. "Really Harry." he said before placing a kiss on the elf's lips. "Now let's go back and finish breakfast yeah?"

Harry smiled and took George's hand. "Yeah." he whispered as they both walked back inside. George just stepped inside the burrow and stopped. "I forgot to say. After everything that happened this morning."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

George turned and grinned at his elf. "Happy birthday love."

Harry laughed and hugged his mate. "Thank you." he said, leaning up to kiss his mate who eagerly kissed him back.

"Oh I don't want to see that first thing in the morning." Bill said a small grin on his face.

Fred looked at his older brother. "Given the choice of seeing that and what me and Remus walked in on this morning, that is nothing."

Bill frowned. "Why what did you see?"

"My twin saw nothing." George said, which technically was true, he didn't see anything as Harry's face was covering him.

Molly smiled and walked over to Harry and hugged him. "Happy birthday Harry." she said.

The elf pulled back and leaned against his mates chest.

"I think the sooner you both consummate the better." Molly said. "No hugging Harry." she told her children and husband.

After that everyone wished Harry happy birthday, telling George to hug Harry for them who was more than content in his mates arms.

"What do you want for your birthday Harry? I am sorry to say I didn't get you anything."

"I want you."

George smiled. "You have me but I don't think that is what you mean."

"It isn't."

"Well with you coming of age mum will be throwing you a dinner/party tonight, probably outside with it being so nice. So, after then, we can go to bed."

"I can't wait."

"Will I be your first Harry?"

"Yes."

"Happy birthday Harry. I won't hug you. I didn't want anyone touching me until I slept with Charlie."

Harry turned to see a smiling Draco. "Morning Draco and thank you."

"In the manor library there are a few books on elves if you want them."

"Please. It will help a lot. I mean at the minute I don't want to let go of George."

"I was like that with Charlie when I first met him. I was alright the next day."

"You had sex with him the day you met?"

"Yeah. When are you and George going to have sex?"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"If it is tonight Harry then I can go home and get you those books. You will need to read through them for spells."

"What spells?" George asked.

"To stop Harry getting pregnant."

"Wizards can't get pregnant."

"Wizards can't get pregnant George. Harry can. As can I. Unless you both want to make a baby tonight you need to read up on the spells to use as the spells you use on a witch won't do anything."

Harry had the biggest grin on his face. "This means we can have children George...that is if you want them?"

George grinned. "Of course I do."

Draco looked closely at the couple. "I'll get the book." he said as he walked over to the floo, calling out to Charlie on the way telling him he won't be long.

* * *

After Draco had come back with the book Harry and George were sat reading it, Harry on George's knee, both of them reading. Molly was in the kitchen cooking up a storm with all the food for Harry's party that night. After seeing how much Harry had eaten that morning she knew she would have to cook plenty but Molly was more than happy to, she did love cooking.

"Have you finished this page?" Harry asked.

George smiled and kissed Harry. "A few minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, you should have said, it's me, if there is something I don't understand I read it over again."

"That's okay Harry. You find something you don't understand then tell me."

"Okay."

Just then the floo flared and Hermione stepped out. "Harry happy birthday. Wow look at you." she said, hurrying forwards but stopped when Harry buried himself further into George.

"He will be like this until Harry and George, who is his mate as you can see, consummate." Remus said. "We have all wished him happy birthday but you will have to tell George to hug him for you."

"Thank you George." Hermione said, smiling when she saw George hug and kiss Harry who kissed him back. "So you are an elf. Wow Harry. I -"

"Need to read up all you can on me." Harry finished, laughing at Hermione's blush.

"Um... where's Ron?"

"In his room."

"I'll just go and say hello."

"Of course you will." George mumbled, making Harry laugh before they both continued to read.

* * *

Just over an hour later Fred came over and sat on the settee. "How about some quidditch?"

"I can play quidditch, give my eyes a rest." Harry said, turning to face George. "We have read the bit where - well, what we needed to know."

George smiled. "Yeah okay. I do miss playing quidditch. Let's see who else will play."

Thirty minutes later outside stood George, Harry, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Draco and Ginny. "So there are eight of you. I say four to a team, one each has a seeker and a keeper." Percy said as he walked back and forth. "I will referee the match. Seekers step forwards."

Harry and Draco stepped forward, the veela turning to look at the elf. "Scared Potter?"

"You wish."

"Keepers?" Percy asked.

Ron and Bill stepped forwards, Ron behind Harry and Bill behind Draco. "Well we know George will be on Harry's team and Charlie on Draco's so Fred? Ginny? Which team will you be on?" Percy asked.

George looked behind him and pulled his twin forwards. Percy nodded. "So we have Harry, George, Fred and Ron on one team and Draco, Ginny, Charlie and Bill on the -"

"Yes we know all that Perce, let's play some quidditch." Fred said as he mounted his broom and flew into the air, others following.

* * *

It was well over an hour into the game before Harry caught sight of the snitch, he looked over to Draco and saw that he had yet to see it, he knew if he flew straight towards it Draco would spot it also, he was about to fly forwards a little when everything went blurry, he took his glasses off and saw everything clearer then he could see before with his glasses. Harry frowned, it said in the book his eyesight should improve if his vision before was poor but that wouldn't mean straight away surely.

"Harry?" George yelled before flying closer to him. "Put your glasses back on."

"But I can't see with them on."

"If your heritage improved your vision I would have thought it would have done that straight away. We will have to read more of the book when we finish."

"Which will be in about five minutes."

George smiled. "You have seen the snitch?"

"I have. If I go to it now Draco will follow."

"Edge towards it Harry, make it look as though you are searching for it."

Harry was about to answer when he saw Draco over George's shoulder. "Too late, he has seen it." Harry sighed and flew after Draco.

"Get it Harry!" George shouted.

Harry caught up with Draco who smirked, "think you can get it before me?"

"Why not? I always have done." Harry laughed as he urged his broom forwards, Draco seeing they were closing in on the barn roof pulled back but Harry jumped from his broom and caught the snitch in his hands.

"George! Harry." Ginny called out.

George stopped playing and saw Harry jump from his broom and catch the snitch before falling through the big hole in the barn roof. "Harry!" he called out and surged his broom towards the barn, he stopped beside Draco who was smiling as he looked down the hole, George looked down to see Harry laying on his back in the hay, laughing whilst holding up the snitch.

"I got it George."

George laughed as he flew through the hole and dismounted his broom before sitting next to Harry who threw his hand around George's head and brought him down for a kiss, the redhead landing on top of him.

"Draco is Harry alright?" Charlie shouted.

Draco looked up from George and Harry and over to his mate. "He will be fine. George is giving him mouth to mouth as we speak."

* * *

_**What do you think? **_

_**Chapter Three up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This is a Birthday story for the great Marksmom. Hope you like it. x**_

_**This story will have seven chapters a chapter a day. This is also not only my first Harry/George pairing but also my first creature fic.**_

_**Summary: When witches and wizards come of age some come into their inheritance, Harry is shocked to learn he is to come into his, what he will be and who is his mate Harry is surprised to discover when he wakes up in his true form and next to them on the morning of his birthday. Knowing he has always loved him as a friend, it is helping reunite two long lost lovers that help Harry realise the love he felt for his mate was more than just close friendship.**_

_**Warning 1: Malexmale. Warning 2: Creature fic. Warning 3: Mpreg.**_

_**I apologise for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Molly stepped out of the burrow and pointed her wand at her throat. "Dinner is ready." she called.

In the barn Harry pulled back from George. "Food?" he panted. "I'm starving." he said as he stood up and helped George up. "Come on your elf needs feeding up for all the energy he will need tonight."

George laughed and smacked Harry's arse making the brunet laugh as he ran into the burrow.

After dinner Harry and George had gone back to reading the book Draco had brought them. They found out all the changes Harry was to go through lasted through the day. His vision being the last thing for him.

The rest of the Weasley's were to be outside helping set everything up for the small party Harry was to have. Harry had sent an owl asking Neville if he wanted to come who replied saying he would have to bring his mate with him.

"Hey Ron." Harry said as he ran out of the burrow to his friend.

"What's up mate?"

"Read this from Neville." he said, handing his friend the letter.

"Blimey Neville came into his inheritance. I wonder what he is and who his mate is."

"Don't know but we'll find out later."

"Harry how are you and George getting on with that book?" Draco asked as he made his way over.

"Very useful. Half way through quidditch my vision went blurry even though I had my glasses on. We read in the book and it said all of my changes will come throughout the day, my vision being the last thing."

"It was like that with me. My wings were the last to come."

"Hey with you having wings you shouldn't have been playing quidditch." Ron said.

"Why not? At Hogwarts I will not be able to so I am not going to say no when I get the chance to play."

* * *

That evening before the party started Neville turned up holding Luna Lovegood's hand. "Wow Harry look at you." he said when he saw his friend. "Look at your ears." Neville reached out to touch them but stopped when George pulled Harry back and out of reach.

"Sorry Neville, George won't let anyone but him touch them." Harry explained.

"That's okay, I should have known really. I can't believe you're an elf. That's rare."

"What are you Neville? When you said in your note you were bringing your mate I was curious to see what you are. Are you wearing a glamour?"

"No I don't change appearance. I am an incubus."

"Do you have to ask Luna for everything or has that calmed down?" George asked.

"He calmed down a lot when we first slept together." Luna answered.

"Are you going back to finish your last year Neville? Most aren't, some left when they came into theirs."

"No I am going back. I want a future in Herbology. I can't have that if I leave now can I."

"We will leave you to talk with your guests Harry." Luna said as she handed over a small box with holes in it. "Happy birthday. This is from us both."

"Thank you." Harry said as he took the box. "Why did you ask Neville that George?" he asked once Neville and Luna walked away.

"Some Incubus can be very needy Harry. They look to their mate for everything even if someone is asking them a question. Will go out of their way to please their master, well, Luna in this case."

"Wow. Tell Professor Snape and he will say it suits him."

"Suits who?"

Harry turned to see the man they were talking about standing there. "Severus? What are you doing here?"

"I was invited. I do have better ways to spend my evening but I was asked so I came."

"Who asked you?" George asked.

"I did." Remus answered as he walked over to them. "I hope you don't mind Harry."

"Of course not. Like Molly says, the more the merrier." Harry smiled.

Severus nodded and looked at Remus. "How are you Remus?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I am fine Severus thank you. The new improved potion works."

"I am glad."

George looked at the two men in front of him and Harry. "You're lovers." he said.

Harry looked from George to Remus. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes cub. I'm sorry I didn't say I didn't know how you would take it."

"Pop I would have been fine with it. I am not like with Severus now how I was when I first started Hogwarts. Since Sirius died we have been working closely to get rid of Voldemort and I actually Severus. If you are happy then I am."

Remus heard only one word of that speech. "What did you call me?"

"Pop... sorry."

"No no don't apologise I always thought you saw Sirius like that."

"No Sirius was more like a funny Uncle or a big brother."

"Sorry George but I can't not hug him." Remus said before pulling the brunet from George's hold and hugging the elf close. "I know I have always thought of you as a son."

"It's what I am now... dad."

"Hey this means if you marry Remus Harry can call you -"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Weasley." Severus interrupted, making Harry, George and Remus laugh.

When Severus and Remus headed towards the tables that had been put up the redhead took his mate into his arms, licking the tip of Harry's ear making the elf shudder.

"What is it with you and my ears?" Harry breathed out as he wrapped his arms around George's neck.

"Oi put each other down, food's ready." Fred called over.

George pulled back. "Food has been mentioned and you are still here?"

"When you have my ear in your mouth I am not really paying attention to anything else."

"Hm. I wonder if I can make you come just by doing this with your ears."

"We'll find out later." Harry moaned as George latched his mouth onto the elf's ear.

* * *

When dinner was over and everyone was talking amongst themselves Harry walked into the burrow to use the bathroom and stopped when he saw Remus pushed up against the sink, Severus pressed up to him, both of them glued at the lips before Severus pulled back and attached his lips to Remus' neck.

Harry jumped when he heard Severus talk. "Keep walking Potter."

Remus gasped and opened his eyes, pushing Severus back a little. "Harry."

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"Then why did you?"

"Severus."

"I'll just..." Harry pointed towards the stairs and ran up them. Five minutes later Harry came down to see Severus and Remus talking with Arthur. "Sorry again." he mumbled, going red when Severus smirked.

"Are you alright love?" George asked when he saw Harry walk outside.

"Yeah."

"You're red."

"I went to use the bathroom and saw dad and Severus."

George grinned. "My elf saw them going at it and got embarrassed?"

"No they were just kissing. It was pretty heated though. But you know how Severus is, he either makes you feel small or makes it worse if he knows you are uncomfortable."

George smiled and held Harry close. "My poor elf." he said, kissing the brunets temple.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Luna stood there with Neville. "Hey guys have you had a good time?"

"Oh we have Harry thank you." Luna said. "We both know you are waiting until later to open your presents but you will need to open ours as it will need feeding."

"Feeding?" Harry asked as he made his way over to his presents, George, Neville and Luna following.

Harry sorted through his presents until he found the small box with holes and opened it up to see a miniature Hungarian horntail, much like the one he picked out of the bag in the tent in the Triwizard tournament.

"It won't get much bigger than it is, but it needs feeding three times a day." Neville said.

"Wow I love it. Thank you." Harry said as he took it from the box and placed it in his palm. Harry stroked it with his finger before calling Charlie over.

"Blimey where did you get that?" Charlie asked once he saw what Harry was holding.

"Luna and Neville got it me for my birthday. Can you tell me about it?" he asked, handing the small dragon over to Charlie.

"I say he is about three months old, these aren't like the proper dragons, proper dragons hatched from the egg are bigger than this. He will last about five years I think. He will breathe fire but not cause damage like the others do. If you keep him in a fire proof cage he should be fine if you want him to fly around, spread his wings, best to do it in an unused classroom."

"Luna wanted to get you something else but I said no, you will like this better." Neville said.

"And I do I love it." Harry said, taking the small dragon back from Charlie, laughing when the dragon nipped at his finger.

"Are you guys going now or staying a while?" George asked.

"We'll stay for a bit longer. Mrs Weasley could put us up for the night couldn't she?" Neville asked.

"Oh yeah, no one will be leaving tonight." Charlie laughed before heading back over to where everyone else is.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found Harry laughing and joking with Ron and Hermione. "Harry where is George?"

"I don't know. He disappeared about ten minutes ago with Fred."

Just then a shrill whistle behind Harry made him wince and cover his ears that had gotten extremely sensitive, picking up the smallest of sounds. He looked behind him and saw a firework fly into the air and explode setting of different colours that lit up the night sky.

Everyone had gathered around to watch the fireworks go off; Harry looked to his right and saw Severus with his arm around Remus who was watching the display with a smile on his face. He watched them for a few minutes before he felt arms around his middle and pull him back.

"I went with Fred to the shop and got all of our fireworks, what there is left will keep going for another hour, want to sneak off?" George asked, licking the shell of Harry's ear.

"Oh yes." Harry whispered. "Grimmauld place, my room."

George smiled and looked up, catching his twin's eye before disapparating.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes when the spinning stopped and found himself in his room at Grimmauld place. He immediately turned in George's arms and kissed the redhead, moving his arms up to wrap around his neck. "Make love to me George." he whispered.

George ran his hands down the elf's back and slowly brought his hands around to the front of the brunet, starting to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders when Harry dropped his arms, unbuttoning George's shirt in turn when the redhead moved onto Harry's trousers.

Once they were naked George placed his hands on Harry's hips and lifted as the elf jumped, his legs going around his waist as he led them both over to the bed and laid Harry down.

"Do you have lube Harry?"

"No. I haven't done anything like this before George; you are the first one to touch me anywhere."

"You have never stroked yourself, given yourself release?"

"Oh I have done that, but that is all."

George smiled and kissed Harry quickly and grabbed his wand. "I'll be right back." he said and in front of Harry's eyes his naked mate disapparated appearing thirty seconds later.

"Where did you go?"

"Popped home to get this." George answered, holding up a small vial. "Lube Harry. I can magically prepare you but this is our first time Harry. I want to do this properly."

George pulled the stopper off the vial and knelt on the bed. "Are you sure about this Harry?"

"Very sure George. I want you."

George smiled and placed his hands on the elf's knees. "Open your legs Harry."

Harry did as he was told and bit his bottom lip as he watched his mate look at him.

George moved between Harry's legs and kissed him gently on the lips. "Don't bite your lip Harry, you're gorgeous."

Harry blushed and looked away.

"Look at me Harry please."

Harry turned back to look at George who smiled and coated his fingers before trailing one finger over Harry's cock, past his balls and to his entrance where he slowly pushed that finger inside making the elf gasp.

"Just breathe out Harry." George soothed as he eased in a second finger, moving them both in and out, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion.

"More George, please." Harry moaned as he pressed down on the fingers. "I want you."

The redhead nodded and withdrew his finger and picked up his wand.

"You remember the spell to stop me getting pregnant?"

George nodded and said the spell before placing his wand down and slicked his cock up as he moved once again between Harry's legs, cock in hand George slowly guided his hardened length into Harry, moaning at how tight he felt around his cock. Once he was fully sheathed inside the brunet he waited for Harry to get used to him before moving.

"Move George, please." Harry moaned as reached up and rested his hands on his mate's shoulders.

George kissed Harry and began to move slowly at first before picking up his speed after Harry's 'more George, faster, please' George let one of his hands run down Harry's side and up his leg which had come up to wrap around his waist, the heels of Harry's feet digging in the globes of his arse.

"Oh I won't last much longer George." Harry panted as he threw his head back.

"Me either." George answered as he took his hand from the elf's leg to his cock where he started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Harry tightened his hold on George and looked into his mates eyes as he groaned, calling out George's name as he came, covering the redheads hand and his stomach in his come, George coming after two more thrusts.

Harry reached over for his wand and cleaned them both up before George dropped down on him. Both of the jumping and looking out of the window when a loud bang sounded.

George laughed. "Leave it to my twin to make sure we don't get the peace and quiet we wanted."

"He knew we were coming here?"

"Yes. I told him we were coming so he could help me distract everyone with the fireworks so we could sneak off. These will last for another five minutes." he said as he pulled out of Harry and held him close, his back against his chest as they both watched the fireworks.

"Thank you George." Harry said once the fireworks had stopped.

"No Harry, thank you." he said, kissing his elf on the ear as he held him close and waited for sleep to take him.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter Four up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This is a Birthday story for the great Marksmom. Hope you like it. x**_

_**This story will have seven chapters a chapter a day. This is also not only my first Harry/George pairing but also my first creature fic.**_

_**Summary: When witches and wizards come of age some come into their inheritance, Harry is shocked to learn he is to come into his, what he will be and who is his mate Harry is surprised to discover when he wakes up in his true form and next to them on the morning of his birthday. Knowing he has always loved him as a friend, it is helping reunite two long lost lovers that help Harry realise the love he felt for his mate was more than just close friendship.**_

_**Warning 1: Malexmale. Warning 2: Creature fic. Warning 3: Mpreg.**_

_**I apologise for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up and smiled when he felt George's arms around him, he turned around as best he could without waking his mate. He looked up and smiled when he saw his mate still asleep, he moved forwards slightly smiling when George tightened his hold on him and hummed.

Harry inched his face closer and buried his face in the neck before him, breathing in his scent.

"Morning Harry."

"Mmm morning." Harry answered.

"How are you from last night?"

"A bit sore but it is good. I can't wait until we do it again."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Let's go again then." George said as he rolled his elf over and pinned the laughing brunet to the bed.

* * *

Over at the burrow Fred slowly made his way down the stairs and seated himself at the table and helped himself to breakfast. "Morning all." he said, yawning.

"Morning dear. How are you this morning?" Molly asked as she placed a plate full of sausages down on the table.

"Tired."

"I noticed you disappeared. Where did you go?" Ron asked.

"George and Harry left during the firework display. Went to Grimmauld place to consummate. I followed them and set off a lot of fireworks outside of Harry's bedroom window." he said, getting laughs from everyone at the table and a slap round the back of the head from Molly. "Ow."

"Serves you right. You should have left them alone."

* * *

One hour later Molly was just packing up some breakfast to take to her son and Harry when the floo flared and they both stepped into the room. "Morning Mrs Weasley."

"Call me Molly dear please. Fred told us where you went last night, let's see if it has worked." she said and pulled the unsuspecting elf into her arms and looked at her son to see him smiling. She pulled back and looked at Harry who just stood there. "It doesn't bother you that I hugged you?"

"Not now it doesn't."

Molly smiled. "Hungry?"

"Famished." Harry said, smiling when Molly turned around and started unloading the breakfast she packed up.

"Did the hug bother you?" George asked wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"It did but not as much as it did yesterday."

"That will soon go." George whispered pulling Harry back kissing his ear.

Harry gasped. "George not here."

George chuckled and took his mates hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

Harry and George had just finished eating their breakfast when Severus walked into the burrow with Remus.

"Morning dad, Severus."

Remus smiled. "Morning cub, we came to let you know, Severus has talked with Minerva and has sorted it all out."

"Sorted what?" Harry asked, looking at Severus.

"You are to get your own rooms when you go back. She is sorting it all out now and will show you and George your rooms when you return."

"It is also best to wear a glamour as well cub. Elf inheritance is extremely rare, students will stare."

"It said something in the book Draco gave us about glamours. I'll have a look." George said.

* * *

Before Harry knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. George along with the rest of the Weasley's had gone with him to see him off. George had helped Harry load his things onto the train.

George had learned the glamour spell and did it on Harry who smiled when he looked in the mirror and saw that he looked how he did before he turned seventeen.

"People are still looking but now it's because I killed Voldemort. Why can't I just have a normal year at school, no finger pointing or whispering? Before they asked how I survived and now it will be how I did it."

"Let them try that when I am with you."

"They will do it in between going to classes George."

George nodded. "I'll let you say bye to the family I just want to have a word with my partner in crime." he said, kissing a laughing Harry on the lips. He pulled back and saw students staring at them both.

George put on his cheeky grin. "Do you all like playing pranks and jokes?" he asked, his grin getting bigger when those he asked, nodded. "Then come to mine and my twin's new shop the next Hogsmeade trip. We have brought Zonko's out."

George turned back to Harry who was smiling. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"You'll see."

"Hey Harry I see you have your glamour on."

Harry turned to see Draco stood there.

"I hear you and George have a room to yourself."

"Yeah."

"Me and Charlie too. Well I am head boy so McGonagall said he can move in with me being as he is my mate."

Harry smiled and ran his hand over his stomach.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I think I am hungry."

"You think?"

"Well my stomach keeps fluttering, I must be hungry."

"Hungry? You had a plateful and seconds not two hours ago." George said who had come back over.

"I am always the same George. You ask Ron and Hermione for the first two months after leaving the Dursleys I eat."

George frowned. "But you came straight to the Burrow."

"Oh yeah I don't know then, must be just habit. I don't feel hungry I just think I am."

"Explain."

"He says his stomach keeps fluttering." Draco said.

"Like your first quidditch game?" George asked.

"Nerves!" Harry exclaimed. "That's what it is."

"Why are you nervous? It is just school." Draco said.

"Harry is an elf. They are very rare Draco; people are already pointing and staring. He is hoping no one finds out." George explained.

"Harry has always had that. I'd like to see them do it when I am with him. Being head boy I can give them detention." Draco smirked.

"George already has something planned."

"Who for?"

"The fuckers who have got nothing better to do than stare."

When they announced the train was about to depart Harry got on the train while Draco hurried off, no doubt to find Charlie.

Harry got on the train and found a compartment and turned to see George there. "I am settled and fine so I will see you at Hogwarts later."

George grabbed Harry and pulled him closer, kissing his elf on the mouth. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around his mate's neck.

They pulled apart when Ron tapped George on the shoulder. "What Ron?"

"Are you travelling with us?"

"No I am just saying goodbye to Harry."

"Oh. It's just that the train is starting to move."

"Oh Merlin." George kissed his laughing mate and hurried to the doors, opening them and jumping onto the platform and stumbled a little, having Fred catch him. He turned and saw Harry leaning out of the open door, waving at him before closing it.

* * *

When everyone was seated in the Great hall McGonagall stood to make the speeches. She had welcomed them all back, told of how a few had come into their inheritance, each having their own rooms along with their mate.

She had warned all students not to pester them about their inheritance and to leave them alone unless they chose to share information with them. She then went on with the warnings before congratulating and thanking Harry for the defeat of Voldemort.

She asked Harry to stand which he did and announced to show thanks she had set up for him to have a room of his own so he could have a peaceful year and have at least a place to hide should people follow him and ask questions on how he did it like they always have done. Harry smiled and thanked her before sitting back down.

Once Minerva had taken her seat the food had appeared and for the first time ever after Harry had filled his plate, his plate was bigger than Ron's. "I like how McGonagall has done it so everyone thinks you have a room to yourself to stop people bothering you." Hermione said.

"That is a relief. If I keep the glamour on then no one will know hopefully."

"Hungry Harry?" Ron asked.

"Very. I don't understand it." he caught Hermione's look and smiled. "My sudden hunger will not be explained in a book in the library." he said, making Ron laugh.

* * *

After the meal Ron kissed Hermione and left with her as she went on her head girl duties and Harry went to McGonagall who directed him to Severus who showed Harry to his own rooms.

Severus led Harry up to the fifth floor and stopped in front of a portrait which was of a boy about his age who had an arrow in one hand and a bow in the other with a quiver on his back and a dog at his side.

Seeing Harry he put the arrow to the bow and pulled it back, taking aim. "State your name, house and password." he said.

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor..." he looked at Severus.

"Belladonna." he answered.

The portrait swung open and Harry looked at Severus. "Potion ingredient? I hardly know anything about potions."

"I am well aware of that fact after teaching you the subject for the last six years. People know how you are with potions so they won't think your password is an ingredient." Severus explained. "Now I have shown you to your rooms I will bid you good night and remind you that your first class in the morning is with me. Don't be late."

"I won't. Thank you. Night Professor." Harry walked in and went straight to the bedroom and stripped down to nothing and walked into the bathroom to wash, he changed into some boxer briefs and took off his glamour.

Not wanting to go to bed until George came he sat on the floor by the window and looked out over Hogwarts grounds, the windows lighting up gave the castle a better view in the night sky.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and smiled when he saw George stood in the doorway, he quickly stood up and moved over to the redhead, throwing himself around his mate with such force he made George stumbled back a little. "Are you alright Harry?"

"I missed you."

"We saw each other not eight hours ago."

Harry pulled back. "You didn't miss me? Well if you didn't there is a perfectly good sofa out there." he said and turned only for George to stop him.

"Of course I missed you. Do you know how many mistakes I made today in the shop because I was thinking about you?" George asked as he drew Harry into his arms.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I said that."

George chuckled. "That's okay." he said, kissing the elf on the head. "I love seeing you without your glamour on."

"It's only when I know we won't be disturbed."

George moved away and started to strip as he made his way to the bathroom. "I think on weeknights I am best to shower in the evening and you in the morning. Wouldn't want to make you late for class."

Harry who was that busy staring at George's bare arse didn't hear what his mate had said.

George turned when he got no answer and couldn't help but laugh at his elf's face. "Want to scrub my back Harry?" he asked, laughing that Harry was naked before he even finished his question.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter Five up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This is a Birthday story for the great Marksmom. Hope you like it. x**_

_**This story will have seven chapters a chapter a day. This is also not only my first Harry/George pairing but also my first creature fic.**_

_**Summary: When witches and wizards come of age some come into their inheritance, Harry is shocked to learn he is to come into his, what he will be and who is his mate Harry is surprised to discover when he wakes up in his true form and next to them on the morning of his birthday. Knowing he has always loved him as a friend, it is helping reunite two long lost lovers that help Harry realise the love he felt for his mate was more than just close friendship.**_

_**Warning 1: Malexmale. Warning 2: Creature fic. Warning 3: Mpreg.**_

_**I apologise for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to the feeling of George's fingers running through his hair and down his back. "Morning George."

"Morning elf."

Harry laughed at the name and moved closer to his mate. "What time is it?"

"Thirty minutes past six. You have one hour to shower and dress before heading down to breakfast."

"What time will you be going to the shop?"

"Not long after you go down for breakfast. I need to go and see McGonagall first to see if I can floo directly in and out of our fireplace. I think she will agree. I had to be careful last night to make sure I wasn't seen."

"You got here without being seen though didn't you?"

"Severus saw me. That's how I knew the password. The portrait guarding our room is new. I know me and Fred have never seen him when we were here."

"Did he take aim at you with his bow and arrow?"

"Yeah. Told me to state my name house and password. Then he went on telling me how I look too old to be a student. I didn't think he would let me in."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I was starting my last year again. He looked sorry for me and let me enter."

Harry laughed. "I will explain."

* * *

It was half hour later when they both got out of bed; Harry took a shower whilst George sorted through his clothes. He knew if he joined Harry in the shower it would make him late. When he heard the bathroom door open he turned to see Harry standing there naked. "Harry please don't make it harder than it already is."

"You mean this?" the elf asked, touching his own cock.

"That too." George picked up his clothes and stepped in front of Harry, kissing his elf. "Get dressed." he said as he walked into the bathroom.

When Harry was dressed and ready to go he opened the portrait to talk to it. "What's your name?"

"Euan."

"Are you new here? My mate said he doesn't recall seeing you when he was a student."

"The redhead? He said he was one."

"Yes but only to get in. George is my mate and has to live with me."

"That's why you have a room to yourself?" Euan asked.

"Yes. But no one can know I have an inheritance. What I am is very rare."

"May I ask what you are?"

"You can. Do I have your promise you will tell no one of what I am."

"You have my word."

"I am an elf." Harry frowned when Euan looked a little sad. "What's wrong?"

"I too had a mate as I am an elf."

"What happened?" George asked.

"Whilst I was away he was killed by those who thought he betrayed his people because he accepted that he was my mate and bound himself to me. When I returned and learnt of what happened I killed all those who killed him I then took my own life as I couldn't face life without him."

He looked up at George and Harry. "I will keep your secret and keep you both safe when you are in your rooms. Please keep each other safe when not here."

"Euan I am sorry."

"It has been nearly two hundred years and I still miss him. There is not a minute that goes by when I do not think of him."

"May I ask how old you are?"

"And how old are you George?"

"Nineteen."

"I was twenty one when I took my life. Thornton was twenty three."

"It says in that book Draco gave us that for the last four centuries an elf and their mate have had their portrait painted. They can say no but seldom do." George said when they were back in their rooms.

"I wonder if Euan and Thornton had one done."

"You want to help don't you Harry."

"I do."

"Ask Hermione at breakfast."

"I will do." Harry moved closer and gave George a passionate kiss, his fingers threading through his mates hair.

"Have a good day Harry." George said when they pulled apart.

"You too George. See you at dinner?"

George smiled and gave Harry a quick kiss. "I'll be here."

* * *

At breakfast Harry had told Hermione about Euan who promised to help as much as she could. Harry thanked her before loading his plate with food. Once again making his plate bigger than Ron's.

Once he had eaten he made his way down to the dungeons. When he reached the potions classroom he pushed the door open and saw Severus sat on the edge of his desk, Remus standing between his parted legs, both of them glued at the mouth.

"Ahem."

The men in front of his pulled apart and Severus scowled at him. "Potter!"

Harry laughed. "I like how now you only call me Potter when mad at me. I can't see why though. You told me to be here early."

"I told you to get here on time. The last six years you have been late and the one time you choose to come early..."

"I didn't know I was early. I just thought that you could just walk in."

"Students line up outside and wait to be called in. But you never arriving on time you wouldn't know that would you."

"Severus Harry probably came early to talk to you." Remus looked over to Harry. "Did you?"

"No." the elf answered.

"Then leave and wait outside with the rest of the class until I call you in Potter."

"Yes Severus."

"That's Professor or sir now school has started."

As Harry left he saw Remus put his arms around Severus' neck. "He knows that Severus he is just winding you up."

"Just like his father." Severus mumbled making Remus laugh and Harry smirk as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Harry throughout the day tried to pay attention but found his mind drifting back to Euan how he wanted to help him, he couldn't imagine how he would go on without George, he didn't even want to think about it.

After his lessons he told his friends he was to eat in his rooms so they wouldn't worry. A house elf had just left after bringing Harry a lot of food when the floo flared and George stepped through.

"George?" Harry looked at the time and frowned. "What are you doing home so early?"

George smiled and walked over and sat beside his mate. "'Home' I like that. I got a message from Ron; he says he is worried about you."

"Me why?"

"Says you have been vacant today, not really paying attention much."

Harry sighed. "I guess I have been, I can't help but think about Euan and what he went through. George I couldn't imagine my life without you."

George reached out and took Harry into his arms. "Nor I you Harry." he said, kissing the elf's temple.

"Make love to me George." Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around his mates neck and lay back on the sofa, taking the redhead with him.

* * *

"Look I am Harry's best friend." Ron said.

"If you were then you would know the password." Euan said, not lowering his bow, his dog beside him growling and showing its teeth.

"Look Harry has been kind of distant today I am just worried."

"Then I will check on him."

Ron waited until Euan appeared once more. "His mate is with him, they are fine and quite busy."

"Busy with what?" Ron asked.

"Busy doing what lovers do behind closed doors, especially this one as I refuse to let you enter."

"Fine. Just as long as I know he is alright. I don't think I like you." Ron mumbled as he walked away.

"Feelings mutual." Euan shouted.

Just then the portrait opened and Harry walked out wearing a robe to cover him. "Euan who are you shouting at."

"Someone wanted to see you but he didn't have the password so I told him no, he said he wanted to see if you were alright so I checked and told him you were and that you were busy."

"You saw me and Harry?"

"I did. He asked what you were doing when I told him you were busy so I told him that reason is one of many why I won't let him answer, he told me he doesn't like me so I just told him the feeling is mutual."

George grinned. "Did he have hair as red as mine, wearing a uniform same as Harry's?"

"Yes. Said he was Harry's best friend."

"He is. You can let him in next time."

"Sorry Harry but I only let in Professors and those who have the correct password."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Euan." he said and went back inside with George by his side.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Harry had become snappy. On one of George's days off he looked up when the portrait door opened and Harry stormed in. Asking what was wrong George got told to 'fuck off' and the bedroom door slammed in his face.

He had stood up and knocked on the door. "Harry what's wrong?" he had asked.

"The fucking nosy bastards in this school. It's alright for you; you don't have to put up with them."

"I do when they come in the shop." George's answer had obviously been the wrong one as he spent the next two nights on the settee.

* * *

It was soon the first Hogsmeade weekend and since Harry had stormed in George had left the shop with Fred in charge and making sure he wasn't seen he watched as his elf went about his day but more importantly he watched those that pissed his elf off.

All he saw was them staring, some giving him looks, pointing, whispering. This time Harry had gotten mad and started shaking. Remembering what Ron had told him and Fred what Harry did to his aunt, George made himself be seen and casually walked over to Harry, grin on his. "You alright Harry?" he asked as he chucked his arm across Harry's shoulders in what looked like a friendly gesture. "You seen Ron about anywhere?"

Harry frowned. "He went off somewhere with Hermione."

"Oh I'll have to catch him at weekend then on the Hogsmeade visit." he dropped his arm and looked at those that got Harry shaking with anger. "You'll come to mine and my twins shop won't you? We have bought Zonko's and have new stock in."

The students nodded and with a final look at Harry they walked away.

"Don't let them get to you like that love." George said as he pulled his elf into a hug when he knew they were alone.

"George what are you doing here?" Harry asked, fiercely returning the hug.

"I told Fred I wouldn't be in today so I could watch you. Are those the same ones that put you in a mood the other day?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that."

"No its fine Harry."

"No it isn't, all you did was show concern and I kicked you out of our bed."

George pulled back when he felt his top wet. "You crying?" he lifted his hands up and wiped away the tears running down his elf's face with the pads of his thumbs. "Why?"

"Because it was unfair to you."

"It's fine love honestly." he said, kissing Harry and holding him close, a frown on his face. This wasn't how Harry normally is.

* * *

That weekend Fred opened the door to his and George's shop. "Did they all say they were coming?" He asked his twin.

George smirked. "Yep. This will teach them for doing that to my elf."

Fred laughed. "Does Harry know what you have planned?"

"He will as soon as it happens."

"Well as we used to say in school to get back at the bullies; Bring on the suckers." he said making George laugh.

Not long after they saw students walking the streets of Hogsmeade a load walked into their shop, most of them ones that George recognised from the other day, the others he remembered from Kings Cross.

"This all of them?" Fred whispered to his twin.

"It is." Fred smiled and opened his arms along with George. "Welcome all..."

"To our new..."

"Joke shop..."

"We not only..."

"Have new merchandise..."

"But also old..."

"Favourites and also..."

"New free testers..."

The twins laughed at how the student's heads moved watching each of them as they spoke.

"What are these free testers? Do we get to use them on others and let you know?" one of them asked.

"Well no, we would like you lot to try them." George said.

"Us?" came a unison of voices.

"Yes. Don't worry each one you take Fred here will write down the reaction, nothing dangerous, painful or long lasting and then give you the antidote. Don't you all want to help us create new things?"

"Yes." came another unison of voices.

George grinned and picked up a handful of little chewable sweets. "Right these ones bring out the liars."

Each one took a sweet and chewed it, once swallowing Fred held up a red pen. "Someone tell me this pen is blue."

"It's a blue pen." they all said. As soon as they said it they all turned purple in colour, none of them seeing Fred tuck his wand away after silently casting the spell that turned them that colour.

The students looked at each other and laughed before asking to be turned back. They all ate the sweet George gave them, once more missing Fred with his wand. "Can we buy some now then please?" one of them asked.

"I am afraid not, there is still some things left to do to finish them, but you all like them?" Fred asked.

"Yes." some said whilst others nodded.

After they left George grinned. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"And I am going to miss it."

"I will let you see the memory." George reassured his twin.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter Six up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This is a Birthday story for the great Marksmom. Hope you like it. x**_

_**This story will have seven chapters a chapter a day. This is also not only my first Harry/George pairing but also my first creature fic.**_

_**Summary: When witches and wizards come of age some come into their inheritance, Harry is shocked to learn he is to come into his, what he will be and who is his mate Harry is surprised to discover when he wakes up in his true form and next to them on the morning of his birthday. Knowing he has always loved him as a friend, it is helping reunite two long lost lovers that help Harry realise the love he felt for his mate was more than just close friendship.**_

_**Warning 1: Malexmale. Warning 2: Creature fic. Warning 3: Mpreg.**_

_**I apologise for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

"You want to what?" Harry asked, staring at his mate.

"I want us to let everyone know we are together."

"Why?"

"Harry people are going to know sooner or later."

"I know that and believe me I want people to know but if they know then I won't have a normal school year."

George smiled and kissed Harry. "Believe me Harry, you will."

Harry accepted the kiss and pulled back. "What have you done?"

"Nothing."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. So can we let everyone know I love you?"

Harry gasped. "You do?"

"Of course I do. Oh I haven't told you have I?" he smiled and cupped Harry's face. "I love you."

"I love you too George." Harry said, kissing George which quickly turned passionate. Pulling back when air was needed, the brunet grinned. "Let's tell everyone." he said, earning himself another kiss from his mate.

* * *

That evening at the evening meal McGonagall informed them all that they had a guest joining them. George stood up from his seat next to Harry. "You alright? I know you all know me, except for the first and second years I am George Weasley. I am Harry's..." George paused and looked at Harry who nodded with a smile on his face. "I'm his mate."

"What is Potter?" someone called.

Harry sighed and stood up. He waved his wand and removed his glamour. "I'm an elf."

There were several gasps and Harry and George along with other Gryffindor's turned when they heard several shrieks. George smirked when he saw they come from those that were in his and Fred's shop earlier.

"What's happening?" a boy shouted as purple splotches appeared on his arms, hands and fingers. The girls squealed when they were covered in warts, they shot up and ran from the hall covering their faces.

"Madam Pomfrey help." a boy shouted and quickly held his throat when his voice sounded very feminine.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked. "Mr Weasley what have you done?"

George put on a shock look. "Me? What makes you think I have done something?"

"I have taught you and your twin for seven years and the actions that have occurred this evening have you and your twin written all over it."

"It serves them right. Those who are affected are the ones who have been upsetting my elf. Since he started back they've been staring, talking behind hands, pointing and giving looks. He has had that for six years is it too much to ask for a normal year?"

Those who hadn't been affected looked sorry.

"Mr Weasley if you were still a student I would have you expelled."

"But since I'm not you'll let it go?" he asked, cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh no. I want you in my office after the meal."

When the food appeared everyone started eating. Severus and Poppy however left their seats to see to the students that had run from the hall. "Don't you dare have children with him Potter." Severus said as he passed the laughing elf who turned to George and kissed him.

"What did you do?" he asked.

George then told his elf everything over dinner.

"I love you." Harry laughed, kissing his mate once more.

* * *

Harry looked up when George entered their rooms later that night. "What's the verdict?"

"Starting Monday I am to assist Hagrid in all his duties for a week, and then assist Filch for two weeks. That's worser punishment then when I were actually at school."

"But you are at school."

"I'm the joker love." he said, kissing the elf on the forehead as he sat down. "What's that?"

"Information on Thornton."

George frowned. "Euan's mate?"

"The one and only. Hermione has been fantastic as usual don't ask me how she has done it but it seems Thornton had a portrait of himself done and was to surprise Euan with it upon his return."

"Well where is this portrait?"

"Hermione is still searching. We have asked McGonagall and if found she has agreed to put it beside Euan and make it so they can go into each other's portraits."

"You won't rest until you see him happy will you?"

"No George. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I can only imagine and know it is ten times worse for Euan."

George smiled and picked his elf up and carried him to bed.

* * *

The following week George had dropped into the chair by the roaring fire in his and Harry's rooms. Harry and Hermione were sat on the settee, several books on the table in front of them and one open on their laps. "Any luck?" he asked.

"Yes. Me and Hermione are getting closer with a bit of luck we will have his portrait with us by Christmas." Harry said, smiling at his mate before looking back to his book. "How was your time with Hagrid?"

"Awful. Last day working with Hagrid and what am I doing? Cleaning up all the sh - mess the animals have done. It's not fair."

"Well you did do that to the students."

"Only because of what they did to you Harry."

Harry slammed the book close on his lap. "Oh so it is my fault."

"No that's not what I said."

"You didn't have to say it George." Harry said as he stood up and slammed the book on the table causing the ones there to fall and some fall to the floor. "If that's what you think then you can sleep out here tonight. Wanker." he finished and stormed into the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Is Harry alright?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. He has been like this for weeks. Like this one minute, crying the next then laughing."

Hermione mumbled something that George didn't quite catch. "What was that Hermione?"

"Nothing. Might I suggest a visit to Poppy? She might know of what to do, something that might help?"

"If this continues I am going to."

Hermione gathered the books up. "I will leave you to it." she said and quickly left.

* * *

"George?"

George turned when he heard his name and saw Harry in their bedroom doorway; he hurried over when it looked as though Harry had been crying. "Love what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For shouting and slamming things about and calling you."

George took Harry into his arms. "Love don't take this the wrong way but how you have been lately is not you at all."

"I know." came Harry's muffled reply as his face was buried in George's shoulder.

"Will you allow me to take you to Poppy tomorrow please?"

"Yes."

"Am I to be sleeping on the couch?"

"No. I don't sleep well without you there George."

"Nor me without you elf. Come on, let's get to bed."

* * *

The next afternoon found George and Harry in the hospital wing, after telling Poppy everything Harry had laid on his back whilst Poppy checked him over. After five minutes the mediwitch stepped back with a smile on her face.

"What's wrong with me Poppy?"

"Nothing Harry. You are pregnant."

"Pre -" was all George managed to say before dropping flat on his back.

"George!" Harry jumped off the bed and rushed to his mates side, smiling when Poppy whispered _'enervate'._

"You can't be." were the first words out of the redheads mouth.

"And why not?" asked Poppy.

"Me and Harry always use a spell as Harry being an elf carries a high risk of getting pregnant." George answered as Harry helped him off the floor.

"What spell do you use?"

"The one it said in the book. _'Ne gravidis_' why?" Harry asked, frown on his face.

Poppy's eyes widened slightly. "Say that again."

This time both Harry and George said it.

"And this is what you have said each time you have intercourse?"

"Yes." George said. "Why?"

"Oh gentlemen I am afraid you haven't been pronouncing it correctly, you have been pronouncing it how it is spelt. You pronounce it_ 'ne grav-ee-de_' not saying it how it is supposed to be said it clearly hasn't worked."

Harry slowly sat down on the bed. "How far gone am I?"

"Fourteen weeks."

George looked at his shocked elf. "Your birthday Harry."

Harry merely nodded. "So the extra food -"

"Is your baby wanting it."

"And my changing, snapping then crying is obviously mood swings?"

"Yes Harry. I will let Minerva know now but I want to see you every two weeks for a check-up."

"Thank you Poppy." George answered when Harry just continued to stare. "Come on love; let's get back to our rooms."

* * *

That night Harry was sat up in bed thinking. A baby. He and George were going to be parents. Poppy had said the baby was due at the beginning of May. After Harry had gotten over the shock he couldn't stop talking. George had laughed at his elf's antics.

Harry had then just realised that since they found out they were having a baby George hadn't said much. Was he happy to be having a baby? Did he think it was too soon? Harry reached over and shook his mate awake. "George."

George moaned and rolled onto his back before opening his eye. "Harry? Everything alright?"

"I don't know... is it?"

George frowned and turned onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "What do you mean?"

"I just realised, since Poppy told us that I am pregnant you haven't said much. Aren't you happy that we are having a baby? Do you think it is too soon?"

"No love." George said as he leaned over and kissed his elf's bare hip. "I am happy. Very happy and can't wait to be a dad. If you remember Harry once back in our rooms and you were over the shock I couldn't get a word in edgeways."

Harry laughed. "Sorry."

George sat up and grabbed Harry's legs and pulled making him go from sitting up to lying down. "Don't ever apologise Harry. I loved watching how excited you were. You were acting how I was feeling. You said it all for me."

"You sure? You are not just saying that are you?"

"Harry when have you ever known me to just say something. I say what I think and I mean what I say."

"One of the many things I love about you." Harry smiled.

"Well I am very loveable." George answered making his elf laugh as he rolled them both over.

* * *

The following day Harry and George went to see Remus to tell him the news. Seeing his rooms empty and his bed not slept in they then headed down to the dungeons hand in hand. "Harry before we go disturbing Severus don't you think we ought to see if Remus is in there?"

"You're right." Harry took out the folded map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

They unfolded the map and saw that Remus was indeed in Severus' rooms. The dots very close and still. "Harry they are still in bed."

"Bed. Severus said he is always up at dawn as he is always brewing potions for Poppy. They are probably in the lab and Remus helping." Harry said as he let him and George into the potion master's room.

"How did you know the password?"

"Remus told me it in case there was an emergency and I couldn't find him."

"You telling Remus you are pregnant isn't an emergency. You overdue and about to drop is."

"George I want my dad to be the first to know."

"Okay Harry." George smiled and headed over to Severus' private labs and opened the door. "It's empty Harry. I told you. I bet they are in bed."

Harry swallowed and walked over to the only door remaining, knowing it had to be Severus' bedroom. He reached out and knocked on the door. "Dad?" he knocked again. "Dad are you awake?"

The door opened and Severus was stood there with a towel around his waist and a white shirt on that was buttoned up to the neck. "Well if he wasn't he is now."

Harry looked around Severus and saw Remus starting to sit up in bed. "Sorry dad but I need to tell you something."

Remus smiled. "Go and sit down cub. I will be out as soon as I have showered and dressed.

"Thanks dad." Harry smiled and took George's hand and led him over to the settee.

"Must just be weekdays when Severus is up at dawn." George said.

"Correct Weasley. I am up late weeknights and up early weekdays brewing potions I need to have some sleep to catch up." Severus said as he sat down in the arm chair and called for a house elf to bring them drinks. By the time the house elf returned with drinks Remus had emerged from the bedroom.

He sat down facing Severus and looked at Harry and George. "You look happy son."

"Oh I am, very happy. George and I have some news and I wanted you to be the first to know."

"What news cub?" Remus asked as Severus leaned forwards and began to make himself a drink with what the house elf brought.

"I'm pregnant."

Before Remus could answer a smash had him looking at Severus who was looking at Harry. "I told you not to get pregnant by him." he said, pointing at George who had the biggest smile on his face.

"We weren't going to have any yet. The charm we use to prevent pregnancy we pronounced it wrong." Harry explained.

"Unbelievable. And no wonder you are pregnant if you are at it like rabbits." Severus mumbled.

"Oh Severus smile for once, it won't hurt you." Remus said as he got up and pulled Harry up from the settee and into a fierce hug. "Congratulations Harry. Oh I am pleased for you both."

Remus pulled back and looked at his lover. "Severus congratulate them both and hug Harry."

Severus stood up. "Congratulate them? Why would I do that when in twelve years' time I will be stuck teaching their child?" he asked pointing at Harry and George.

"It won't be as bad Severus." Harry smiled. "I am looking forward to having the baby here."

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Harry this child will be the grandchild of the marauders and child of one of the two biggest pranksters since the marauders. Let me tell you, fighting and winning the war will be a piece of cake compared to what you have signed yourself up with."

"He's so cheerful isn't he? I think that was why he was mine and Fred's favourite Professor and potions our favourite class when here."

"Bollocks."

"It's true. All those times you gave us detentions and had us cleaning the stocks out or making potions, we learned a lot and it is thanks to that as we use potions in most things to work."

"Wait a minute..." Severus stood back and pointed his wand at Harry who stood and watched as two balls of light emerged from the tip of the wand before fading. "I knew it."

"What?" Harry asked.

"What is he?" Severus asked, pointing at George. "Besides your mate."

Harry looked at George and frowned.

"I am a twin Harry."

"Yes he is. And so is the baby you carry. Or should that be 'babies'?"

"Twins?" was all Harry managed to get out before George picked him up and spun him around.

"Didn't you know?" Remus asked once Harry's feet were on the ground.

"No. Poppy just told us that I am pregnant and that I am fourteen weeks along."

* * *

After they had had a drink Harry and George were getting ready to leave. "We will leave you both to it. Off to tell the other grandparents now." Harry said.

"Grandparents? Don't you mean Grandparent?" Severus wondered.

"No Severus. Remus will be granddad to our children and as you are with Remus you will be the same." Harry answered before leaving with his mate.

Remus smiled and took Severus' hand in his. "Come on let's go back to bed. I will make you feel better... granddad."

Severus groaned but followed Remus all the same.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter Seven up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This is a Birthday story for the great Marksmom. Hope you like it. x**_

_**This story will have seven chapters a chapter a day. This is also not only my first Harry/George pairing but also my first creature fic.**_

_**Summary: When witches and wizards come of age some come into their inheritance, Harry is shocked to learn he is to come into his, what he will be and who is his mate Harry is surprised to discover when he wakes up in his true form and next to them on the morning of his birthday. Knowing he has always loved him as a friend, it is helping reunite two long lost lovers that help Harry realise the love he felt for his mate was more than just close friendship.**_

_**Warning 1: Malexmale. Warning 2: Creature fic. Warning 3: Mpreg.**_

_**I apologise for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

"What a nice surprise." were the first words out of Molly's mouth when she saw Harry and George come out of the floo.

George smiled and led Harry into the kitchen, hugging his mum before letting Harry hug her. "Is dad at work?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Molly asked when she pulled back from the elf.

"Nothing wrong mum. Me and Harry have come to tell you both something. Would dad be able to pop home?"

"Of course. Help yourself to some food whilst I floo call him."

Five minutes later Molly walked back into the kitchen with Arthur, both of them stopping at the sight in front of them. George was sat beside his mate who was eating all he could reach, slapping George's hand away making the redhead laugh every time he went to pinch a bit of food.

Harry picked up a doughnut and was about to take a bite when he saw Molly and Arthur and smiled. "Hello Mr Weasley." he said, missing George lean forward and take a bite of his doughnut.

"Arthur please." Arthur said as he sat down with his wife opposite their son and the elf.

Harry turned to see that there was a bite missing out of his doughnut. "George!"

"It looked nice Harry."

"Then get your own. Don't pinch mine."

Molly laughed. "You remind me of myself when I was -" Molly stopped and looked closely at Harry who smiled shyly at her. "Harry?" she asked.

"Yes Molly. Poppy confirmed it I am fourteen weeks pregnant and Severus confirmed it this morning we are having twins."

Molly quickly got up and hurried around the table to hug Harry tight. "Oh I am going to be a grandma."

Arthur stood up and shook his son's hand. "I didn't know you were planning on having children yet."

"We weren't. The charm we were using we didn't pronounce it right so it didn't work."

"The twins are due at the beginning of May. I take my N. E. W. Ts in June so I am sorry to say for the first month of my children's lives George will be looking after them both as I will be revising."

"Why don't you ask if you can take them early love?" George said as he put his arm around his elf.

"I think I will. Hopefully McGonagall will let me." Harry said, wrapping his arms around George's waist and resting his head on his mates shoulder.

* * *

It was a week later when Harry woke up to see George stood at the bottom of the bed with something that stood as tall as him and given the shape Harry thought it to be a large picture. "George?"

"Guess who this is Harry."

Harry sat up and stared wide eyed at his mate. "It isn't..."

"Thornton. Hermione found him and asked for mine and Fred's help, Fred got him and I have just picked him up." George explained.

Harry jumped out of bed and pulled the big sheet off that was covering it and gasped.

"McGonagall is yet to wake him up." George added.

"Look at him George."

"He is sleeping. I thought he would be awake." George said.

"He probably had it sleeping or his family had it done that way." Harry said, staring at the sleeping portrait. "We will have to ask McGonagall to come here otherwise Euan will see him. How did you get him in here?"

"I had to shrink the portrait to fit in my pocket."

"Let's do that again and show Euan him when he wakes up."

"Or..." George said. "We could ask McGonagall for the spell and wake him up in front of Euan."

"Oh I think he will like that more. Let me just shower and dress and we can ask after breakfast."

* * *

Thirty minutes later George and Harry were leaving their rooms "Morning Euan."

"Morning Harry. I offer my congratulations to you both."

"Thank you. Another week and we can find out what sex the babies are."

"Twins or triplets?"

"Merlin no. Just twins, that's enough." Harry laughed. "We will see you after breakfast."

"You will? You are not spending the weekend out?"

"We will be doing later but me and Harry have to come back here first." George answered as he led his elf away.

* * *

Harry was halfway through his breakfast when Draco sat down next to him. Harry turned and saw the veela smirking. "What's funny?" he asked.

"Fancy saying the spell wrong."

"Who told you?"

"Molly told Charlie and Charlie told me. He also said not to wind you up with it and laugh at you but Charlie isn't here."

"It wasn't me it was George. He says the spell." Harry answered as he shoved some food in.

Draco reached over and pinched a bit of toast only for Harry to growl and snatch it back off the blond before he could take a bite. "That's a good way to lose some fingers." he snapped.

A flash went off and both Harry and Draco turned to see Colin Creevey there with his camera. "Hiya Harry. Sorry but I wanted a photo of the veela and elf together. It has said in books in history that both of your kinds never got along and I have just seen it here now and got a picture."

"Never got along?" Draco asked. "That explains the first six years of us meeting." he said making Harry laugh.

"This veela and elf do get on Colin."

"Can I have a picture of you both showing that?"

Harry turned to face Draco. "Say something I would find funny."

"The great Lucius Malfoy fainted when I told him Charlie was my mate and I beg him to fuck me every night."

Harry threw his head back and laughed, Draco laughing with him, neither of them seeing Colin take the picture before walking away. "He seriously fainted?"

"Yeah. I told him Charlie was my mate he went on about some kind of mistake and that I am not supposed to have a male for a mate and if so I am supposed to hate it and try and change it. I got pissed then and told him that and he just dropped." Draco explained shrugging his shoulders.

"You were either very brave or very stupid there Draco trying to nick Harry's food." George said once he had stopped laughing. "He is eating for three now."

"Three? I didn't know that, Charlie just said that you were pregnant."

"I am fifteen weeks pregnant with twins, next week we will be able to find out the sexes."

Ten minutes later McGonagall had told Draco to move along so she could sit beside Harry. "I understand you need my help and permission with something."

"Yes. Sorry we were going to come to you when we had finished our breakfast but I am not yet full."

"Eating for two I understand. My congratulations to you both."

"Actually Headmistress I am carrying twins. Professor Snape confirmed it for me."

"Giving that the father is a twin it is a high possibility. Now then gentlemen what is it I can help you with?"

Harry and George had then told her everything from Euan's story to Harry and Hermione trying to find Thornton and Hermione finally finding him and Fred and George fetching him.

"You want the spell to wake him up and have him moving from frame to frame like Euan?" she asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

Minerva smiled. "I can do one even better. I can extend Euan's frame and have Thornton go in there."

Harry stood up. "Can we go now?" he asked.

"Of course. Are you finished eating?" George asked.

Harry picked up a double chocolate muffin. "I will eat this on the way."

* * *

Euan was fussing his dog when Harry, George and Minerva stopped in front of him. "Euan?" Harry asked.

Euan looked up and saw the three of them stood watching him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about Euan. I have come to extend your picture." Minerva said.

"Extend? May I ask why?"

"You are to have someone joining you. He is a new portrait here at Hogwarts and he is on his own but Harry and George here think he will be better with you." Minerva looked at George. "Where is the portrait?"

George smiled and took the small frame from his pocket where Minerva turned it to its usual size.

Harry turned to Euan when he heard him gasp. "Thornton!"

Harry smiled. "He had a portrait done of himself to surprise you for when you returned that time, his family locked it up and didn't let you have it as it was the last thing that they had of him." Harry explained.

"Are you ready Euan?" Minerva asked.

"For what?"

"Harry and his friend had researched to find him, Harry got determined when he heard your story. I am here to wake him up and have him share with you." Minerva explained.

"What are you waiting for then?" he knelt down and patted his dog, "make yourself scarce boy." he said, standing as his dog disappeared. "I'm ready, wake him up."

Harry watched Euan's face carefully as McGonagall whispered the spell that joined their two portraits together. Gripping George's hand Harry watched as Thornton's eyes opened slowly and he looked around, at Harry, George and McGonagall before he caught the sight of Euan who was standing still. The two men stared at each other in silence and George's hand squeezed Harry's tightly. Euan took a step forward and that was enough for Thornton, as he ran launching himself into his mate's arms.

Minerva smiled. "I will leave you all to it." she whispered and left.

George looked from the reunited couple to his mate and saw a lone tear making its way down the elf's cheek. "Harry?"

Harry turned to face his mate. "Promise me you will never leave me George."

George moved and held Harry close. "Never. I love you so much Harry, there is nothing and no one that would tear me from you."

"You promise?"

George smiled and kissed his mate. "I promise." he whispered.

_**Epilogue**_

Harry woke up to the sound of crying, he sat up and swung his legs around and off the side of the bed and slowly stood up, pulling on some boxer briefs, he turned to see George standing up and doing the same. "I'll go." Harry yawned.

"We both will love. One will wake the other." as soon as George said it they both heard another cry making George sigh. "Told you."

They both walked into the nursery next to their room and Harry walked up to the pink cot that had the name 'Margaret Lily' engraved on it. He looked down at his daughter who had flaming red hair and bright green eyes, his eyes, his mother's. He picked his daughter up and looked over to his husband who was just picking their son Arthur James up who had hair as red as his sisters only blue eyes like his father.

Harry and George had their twins ten days into May Harry being nine days overdue, he had taken his N. E. W. Ts whilst still pregnant as McGonagall found no problems with it as his results were excellent having faith in him to do well and take them early.

Taking them in April Minerva allowed them both to stay in Hogwarts whilst their home in Godric's hollow was being done up, once it was finished and furnished at the end of May Harry, George and their twins had moved in.

Harry had his own study, George had his own room for doing his work and inventions along with Fred, they had a library, two bathrooms their own room, the children's room and a nursery upstairs whilst downstairs they had the living room, dining room, kitchen, a bathroom, playroom and a conservatory which was followed by a spaceful garden for the kids to play when they grew older.

"What's up with you then Arthur James." George said as he picked up his two month old son making Harry smile and rock his daughter. They were both now two months old and Harry and George counted themselves lucky that they didn't wake up much in the night.

"Ugh you want changing is what's wrong with you."

"No magic George." Harry said.

His husband let out an exasperated sigh but smiled all the same. Harry and George had married one month ago in the fields surrounding the burrow under a big white marquee. Remus giving Harry away with Severus holding Arthur in one arm and Margaret in the other arm, both fast asleep.

* * *

It was the following morning and George was fretting making his husband laugh. It was George's first day back at work after taking two months off to be with Harry and his children. "George love you have to go back to work sometime."

"I know that and I am ready to go back and looking forward to going back. I also don't want to leave you with the twins."

"I will be fine. Your mum did it when your dad went back to work and had Bill, Charlie and Percy as well. You know what they are like during the day I will be fine."

"But if..."

"If not or something happens I will floo right away."

George nodded and kissed his sleeping children before moving over to his husband and holding him close. Harry smiled and hugged his mate back and after a few minutes frowned when George hadn't moved. "George?"

"Okay okay I am going." He kissed Harry and with one last look at his children he disapparated.

* * *

Harry walked into his study and placed his sleeping children in the bassinets George had brought to go in the study, the wood had matched Harry's study making the side's oval shaped and two separate spaces in between in which Margaret and Arthur could lay side by side with a partition separating them. Harry placed them both in and sat in his chair, his foot resting on the little ledge at the front that had the double bassinet rocking slowly back and forth.

"Morning Harry."

Harry looked behind him and smiled when he saw Euan and Thornton. After they had left Hogwarts Harry had offered to pay for the portrait but Minerva had gladly given him the portrait where Harry placed it in his study. "Morning."

"How are they both?" Thornton asked.

"As good as gold. How are you both this mo -"

Harry was cut off by the floo roaring in his study and George coming through. "I used the floo in the living room but you weren't there I was worried."

Harry smiled. "George I just came to my study that's all."

"Everything is alright then?"

Harry laughed. "Yes everything is fine I promise."

George nodded and left again. Euan laughed. "Is he alright?"

"He is fretting, today is his first day back at work since the twins arrived."

* * *

Throughout the day every hour George had popped home to check if all was okay, after the sixth visit home Harry looked up from changing Arthur when he heard someone apparate in and saw Fred holding George. "Take him, he is pissing me off if he isn't here he is going on about how you all are and isn't focusing right, I can manage the shops tell him not to come back until he is ready."

"Why is he unconscious?"

"Because I stunned him. Tell him what I said when I go, he is my twin and I will do anything for him and love him but he is starting to get on my nerves."

Harry laughed. "Okay, thank you Fred." After Fred left Harry woke George up who looked up to see his husband holding his son. "Harry? How did I get here?"

"Your twin knocked you out saying as much as he loves you and would do anything for you, you are starting to get on his nerves saying he can manage and clearly you are not ready to return to work yet."

George stood up. "I don't think I am, it felt so weird being away from them and you. Another few weeks and I think I will be ready but break it in gently."

Harry laughed. "Well you have come home just in time. I have fed and burped the twins and have just changed Arthur. You can change your daughter." he said as he handed his mate Margaret.

"Has she just weed or done the other?"

"Both."

"Which is the one dropping really bad stink bombs?"

Harry laughed as George held his daughter at arm's length. "You wanted to be at home with us."

"I wonder why now."

Harry picked his son back up and moved over and kissed George who had his face scrunched up with the smell. "Welcome home husband."

"Yeah..." George mumbled not being able to help the smile that came to his face when his daughter gave him a small smile.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
